trigger_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeshi Yoshihara
'Takeshi Yoshihara is a character in Trigger Mayhem. He is the Wakagashira of a large yakuza family, making him the Ultimate Right Hand. He also appears as a member of the Future Foundation in Trigger Mayhem: 0 Soul. History Pre-Trigger Mayhem When Yoshihara was 5, his parents owed a great debt to the yakuza. They ended up selling their son to them, and Yoshihara grew up to become an influential member of the family. Trigger Mayhem: 0 Soul Some time during the incident and prior to 0 Soul, he joins the Future Foundation. After the organization recieves intel on where Hope's Peak students might be held captive, he and Yuriko Mita leave to investigate, but end up captured by Monokuma instead. He is then forced to participate in the "game" Monokuma created to fill Tamotsu Okamoto with despair. As the game concludes, he is captured by Ultimate Despair to be used in experiments for despair. He is put in statis in Zetsubou Town, and 200 years later discovered by Dairoku Wakahisa. Wakahisa removes the memories of his school live and the incident, and forces him to participate in the events of Trigger Mayhem. Trigger Mayhem In Trigger Mayhem, Yoshihara is helpful and proud, and is one of the few characters to stay relatively calm and collected throughout the story - two exceptions are when Jiro Adachi is killed, and during the final trial where he almost gives in to despair. Yoshihara quickly becomes good friends with Adachi, although this is objective - according to Adachi, they only hang out with each other "because no one else wants to". It is also thanks to Yoshihara that Izanami Amenonuhoko survived the events; before Iza's execution, he gives Yoshihara an android handbook with instructions on how to transfer an anroid's AI chip to another body. Yoshihara does this and puts Iza in Kuro's body. During the last trial, Yoshihara briefly falls into despair over not being able to protect his family. With Misao Fujimoto's help, he recovers and becomes one of the Ultimate Hope. He escapes Zetsubou Town, and the epilogue ends as Iza begins to tell the survivors the events that transpired during Trigger Mayhem 2: Barrel of Despair. Quotes *"Don't hang with that sorry lump. The good stuff is with Takeshi Yoshihara!" *"Who knows, maybe you'll become the boss' left hand?" *"The bear is lying. There's no way it could touch the yakuza." *"It sounds like something the yakuza could do." *"If Gina Ban can't face being accused, then she shouldn't have killed Manami Arakaki." *"How about Takeshi Yoshihara does it? The title of Super High School Level Right Hand is not for nothing, after all." Trivia *Takeshi Yoshihara ranks second in characters you don't want to get on the bad side of and charactes most likely to snuggle, and sixth in best grades. *Yoshihara is canonically bisexual. Category:Characters Category:Trigger Mayhem Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:0 Soul Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Hope's Peak Students Category:Ultimate Hope Category:Participants of the Zetsubou Town Killing Game Category:Participants of the Despair Training Program Category:Class 78-B